Katana: Naruto Style
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. A/N: This is a story for my best friend's birthday.


Katana: Naruto Style

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

A/N: This is a story for my best friend's birthday. Hinata and Shikamaru are brother and sister. Neji and Sasuke are twins.

A woman entered the classroom as the teacher, Ms. Yuuhi was taking roll. The two women started to speak, arguing about something the students didn't know. Ms. Yuuhi kept glancing at the girl in the back. Finally she sighed and called the girl over.

" Ms. Hyuga, the principle wishes to see you in his office." Ms. Yuuhi said. The girl stood up wearing a smirk on her lips. As she started walking she schooled her expression in that of a bored one. She walked into the hallway with another girl.

" Hey Hinata." The girl said. She was leaning up against the wall waiting for the woman to come back out. She had long sandy blonde hair that reached mid back, teal eyes, and bronze tan skin. Her name was Temari no Sabaku.

" Hey Temari." The girl with the bored expression greeted. She had long midnight blue hair that ended at the small of her back, pale lavender eyes, and snow white ski. The woman came out of the classroom looking a little angry.

They walked all the way to the principle's office in silence. Neither girl tried to say a thing. They entered the office and the secretary greeted them.

" Hello Hinata, Temari. You girls are in trouble again. When will you learn not to pull any pranks?" she asked. Both girls shrugged and entered the main room. The principle, a man with spiky silver hair, coal black eyes, and lightly tan skin looked up from a tape he was viewing.

" Hello ladies, take a seat." he told them. Temari rolled her eyes looking at Hinata. Hinata sighed.

" Can we just get this over with?" Hinata asked. The principle just shook his head at the two girls.

"Yeah Kakashi. We honestly have to get to class. If we get a bad grade, we're as good as dead. So I take it the usual, lunch detention for a week, two days suspension, and what, restricted to parts of the school?" Temari told him. Kakashi nodded. He waved his hand telling the girls they could go to class.

After detention the girls met Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru was shaking his head at his sister and her best friend. Naruto was laughing at both of them.

" You two get caught with your little prank? Or did Tenten forget to cut the cameras?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata glared at him and Temari was about to hit him when he side stepped. Temari growled in frustration. Naruto rolled his eyes and started to walk away with Hinata. Both were planning who would be good for their next fight. Shikamaru and Temari were still arguing when Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, and Hisaki made their way to their friends. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist shaking his head. Sasuke and Hisaki were laughing while Ino and Choji were planning on how to stop the fight.

This was how the day usually started for the ten friends. Hinata and Shikamaru were the leaders of this little gang. Temari was Shikamaru's girlfriend, Hinata's best friend, and the medic. Naruto was the thief, Hinata's boyfriend, and Shikamaru's best friend. Hisaki was the arsonist, and sadist. Sasuke and Neji were the decoys of the group. Tenten was the hacker, Ino was the shooter, and Choji was the heavy artillery.

This was their little makeshift family. If you messed with one of them you messed with all of them. If you hurt one of them, all of them came back for revenge. It was just the way they were. They came from different backgrounds, had different personalities, and yet they acted like a true family did.

A group stepped out in front of them, stopping the group in their tracks. The leader stepped forward.

" Are you Katana?" he asked. Hinata nodded and without any warning, the man came charging at them. Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Hisaki, Naruto, Choji, Neji, and Sasuke side stepped leaving the man to Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed, but ducked dodging the fist by a few seconds. In a matter of a couple of minutes the man was face down along with the rest of his crew.

" Remember these words carefully. Mess with any one of the Katana gang, and be ready to die." Hinata told them. They nodded and took off running with their tails between their legs. Temari, Tenten, Hisaki, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji burst into laughter at their expressions. Hinata turned on them ready to scold them as well but burst into laughter as well. No one in their group could stay serious unless they were in a fight or just plain mad.

Finally they stopped and continued walking home. Hiashi, Hinata and Shikamaru's father glared at the group and his children. Hinata glared right back and Shikamaru gave him a bored expression. Temari, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hisaki, Ino, Choji, and Sasuke glared and growled. They said their good byes and left. The next stop was Sasuke and Neji's.

Their older brother, Itachi greeted everyone. Unlike everyone else, Itachi liked his brothers' friends. After them it was Tenten. Her parents glared at her friends. They all growled, said their goodbyes and walked away. After her it was Ino. Ino's father and mother gave them dirty looks. They were all unaffected. They did their routines and left.

Hisaki was next. She lived by herself so it was just the usual good bye and walking down the street. Choji was after her. His parents were still at work so it was a quick see ya later and a turning down an alley way. Temari and Naruto lived a few blocks with Naruto's being the closest. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. This was how they usually always ended their day. Once school let out, they were challenged, they walked home, said their goodbyes, and went on with their days. That is how it has always been since they started their little gang. However that is a story for another time.

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. This is fro my best friend. So once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO GIRL!!


End file.
